Tender is the night
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. NaruSaku. UA. ¿Es posible enamorarte de alguien con tan sólo oír su voz? Naruto es un locutor en el horario nocturno, mientras que Sakura, es una mujer solitaria y triste, que en ese desconocido encuentra su único consuelo...


**Tender is the night.**

Como si la magia se extendiera por la silenciosa y oscura habitación, así fue llenándose ésta del sonido de una melodía suave y rítmica, presagio de una noche tranquila. Sakura no podía dormir esa noche, no había podido hacerlo desde hacía ya tantos meses que había perdido la cuenta... Y su único y probablemente último consuelo era escuchar la voz de un amigo desconocido, quien le hablaba de todo y nada a la vez. Sasuke se había ido, dejándola completamente sola y rota, como una muñeca inservible que es reemplazada por un nuevo capricho y ella sólo había atinado a refugiarse en ese pequeño departamento, viviendo día tras día y noche tras noche sólo para escucharlo a él, cuyo programa estaba por empezar. A ese amigo del alma que no conocía realmente y que nunca había visto, pero que siempre lograba con sus palabras sacarle una sonrisa.

Había encendido la radio en una de esas largas noches de desvelo y dolor, para encontrarse con un locutor muy diferente a los demás. Casualmente no sabía su nombre, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Su voz, tan mágica como los cánticos de un ángel, era como un bálsamo para las heridas de su corazón y cada vez que éste decía una tontería ella reía, pensando también que aquél hombre necesitaba una buena golpiza por querer pasarse de listo. Y así, su rutina había comenzado.

El hombre tenía el horario nocturno y solía acompañarla en sus desvelos, junto a muchas otras personas más. Esa madrugada, siendo las tres en punto, Sakura sonrió al oírlo saludar a todos, predispuesto a empezar con la charla nocturna cuyo tema oscilaba entre los amores correspondidos y las canciones del momento.

¿Cómo sería él...? La pregunta flotaba en su mente cada vez con mayor intensidad, similar a un montón de olas furiosas que se llevaban todo pensamiento, incluso el dolor, tan lejos que ella se olvidaba que era infeliz.

Sakura amaba la voz de ese hombre. Una voz madura, pero a la vez infantil, una voz tan jovial... Se dio la vuelta sobre su cama y se quedó mirando la luna, expectante, como si esperara que las respuestas a sus incógnitas fueran a aparecer ahí. Pero los rayos plateados que se colaban por su ventana, situada justo encima de ella, no le dijeron nada e hicieron aún más profundas sus dudas. ¿Tendría aquél muchacho una expresión tan jovial como en su voz? ¿Sería tan amable como su risa delataba? ¿Tan despreocupado como sus comentarios? ¿Tan optimisma como sus sueños? Por alguna extraña razón, no podía concebirlo de otra manera que no fuera con una gran sonrisa en los labios y también con la mirada de alguien decidido y perspicaz. Y entonces, su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho, logrando que una cálida sensación se instalara en su abdomen, mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre de seis meses de embarazo.

—¡Qué tontería! —exclamó por lo bajo, mientras el hombre contaba un chiste realmente malo a la audiencia—. ¡Como si yo pudiera enamorarme de alguien sólo por su voz! —y sin embargo, no apagó la radio, aunque sí el caudal de pensamientos que fluían por su mente, pues en esos momentos no era necesario pensar, tan sólo oír y olvidar...

.

Naruto alzó el pulgar hacia el hombre en cabina y éste inmediatamente comenzó a reproducir una bonita canción titulada 'Silouette of a breeze', una pieza magnífica llena violines y acompañada por el piano. Él sabía perfectamente que a esa hora no muchas personas estaban despiertas, sabía que no muchas de ellas oían su voz, pero no le importaba, pues seguiría esforzándose hasta conseguir un mejor horario o quedarse en ese... ¡No importaba! No si podía hacer feliz a las atribuladas personas, quienes a las tres de la mañana le hablaban por teléfono para desahogarse.

Tomó un largo trago de agua y sus vivaces ojos azules recorrieron la cabina, viéndola casi como su propia casa y la de muchas otras personas más. Entonces una sonrisa se desdibujó en su rostro, el cual se iluminó como un sol al mediodía justo al mismo tiempo en que los últimos sonidos del violín iban apagándose.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? —su pequeña risa resonó por el micrófono y fue llevada hacia Sakura, quien no pudo evitar corresponderla inconscientemente—. Eso ha sido Silouette of a Breeze, una canción muy pacífica, ¿no creen? ¡Sólo espero que no lo suficiente como para que se hayan quedado dormidos! ¡Con lo poco que me gusta hablar conmigo mismo! Una vez, mi madre me regañó porque dijo que eso era signo de...

El muchacho se paró en seco al darse cuenta de que el productor le decía que cortara su narración, haciendo grandes y exagerados gestos con la mano.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Es verdad, tengo que hablar del tema del día de hoy~ Así que, escuchas de todo Konoha, ¿alguna vez les han roto el corazón? Si la respuesta es sí... ¿Qué hacen ahí deprimidos en sus casas? Vamos, vamos. Si yo no me he dado por vencido, ¿ustedes por que sí? —su voz esperanzada hizo que Sakura, quien seguía tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama y mirando la luna, alzara una ceja. ¡Lo decía tan fácil! ¡Y tan fácil no era!—. Y para quienes nunca les han roto el corazón, ¿cuál es su fórmula mágica? ¡Que alguien me la pase, que ya estoy desesperado! Saben el teléfono del estudio, así que espero sus comentarios, ¿vale? Ahora, como les decía, mi madre...

Haruno se incorporó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentada y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cubiertos con ojeras poco saludables se clavaron en el teléfono. ¿Estaba realmente considerando hablar a un talk show para contar su historia? ¡Qué idea tan absurda y vergonzosa! No obstante, eso le proveería de una excusa para hablar con él y quizás darle las gracias por todo lo que indirectamente la había ayudado. Su mano se deslizó por el aire, temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de tocar algo muy delicado y entonces, justo cuando estaba por tomar el teléfono, alguien se le adelantó y Naruto saludó a una muchacha por el aparato.

—Antes que todo, hola~ Quería decirle que me encanta su programa, me desvelo todas las noches oyéndolo y me atreví a llamar para preguntarle algo con respecto al tema de esta noche —la voz sonaba decidida y ciertamente mandona, Naruto no pudo evitar imaginarse a una chica rubia y alta, un tanto quisquillosa, del otro lado del teléfono, una que ciertamente parecía conocer—: ¿Entonces debo suponer que usted ha sufrido un rechazo amoroso?

Las mejillas del muchacho se tiñieron de carmín y alzó los brazos, como si tratara de protegerse de dicha afirmación, a pesar de que su interlocutora no podía verlo.

—No es exactamente así —puntualizó con una vocecilla nerviosa—. Ella no me ha rechazado porque no se lo he dicho.

—¿Y entonces por qué tiene el corazón roto? —la pregunta fue hecha en un tono bastante irónico, como de sabihonda.

—Mmmm, es difícil de explicar —se llevó un dedo al mentón y frunció el entrecejo, tratando de encontrar las palabras—. ¿Sabes? No es fácil decírselo a una persona que entiendes perfectamente que no te corresponde —su voz seria atravesó el silencio como una rotunda verdad, Sakura asintió en el silencio de su habitación, estaba de acuerdo con ello, porque la misma situación le había pasado con Sasuke—. Pero, ¿sabes qué más? Tampoco es fácil seguir guardando esperanzas. Algún día seré lo suficientemente bueno para no tener miedo de ello, porque aunque no lo creas, hey, los hombres también tenemos miedo de que nos rechacen.

La joven que había llamado se rió y entre sus pequeñas carcajadas, puntualizó que estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Sakura en cambio soltó un bostezo. Había trabajado hasta muy tarde ese día, probablemente en las próximas semanas tendría que hacer la guardia nocturna en el hospital, al menos hasta que tuviera siete meses y en esos momentos se moría de sueño. Igualmente, el tema no era de su agrado, pensó. Le recordaba muchas cosas dolorosas. Aunque esas últimas palabras le habían dado un poco de paz a su alma. Definitivamente no era fácil guardar esperanzas, para ella era difícil, una lucha ardua consigo misma y sin embargo, cuando él lo decía, parecía tan fácil... Volvió a recostarse con cuidado sobre las mantas y miró su reloj de noche, que marcaba casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¿Le puedo preguntar algo más? —inquirió la curiosa mujer con una voz que denotaba gran expectación—. ¿Cómo es la chica que usted quiere?

Aquella vez, aunque estaba sonrojado, no se le trabó la lengua y sus ojos translucieron decisión y cariño.

—Es... Es un poco enojona, ¿sabes? Pero tiene su lado bueno, es amable cuando necesita serlo, es dedicada, tiene unos ojos preciosos llenos de carácter, o los tenía antes, ahora no mucho... —la imagen de una chica muy bonita se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura, una chica de largo cabello azul y rostro pálido y sintió una punzada de fastidio, que pronto logró ser acallada por el sueño—. Y es muy responsable o eso creo.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama? —Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿cómo habían terminado de pronto intercambiando papeles? Se sentía extrañamente entrevistado por la mujer—. Se ve que la quieres mucho, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Por qué no le dices?

—La quiero —afirmó el rubio, sin hacer caso a los gestos de su productor, indicándole que debían ir a un corte comercial—. Por eso necesito ser lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con ella y superar al idiota que estuvo antes de mí. Ella...

Sakura no pudo oír el nombre de la muchacha, pues se quedó profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos, arrullada por el parloteo de los comerciales y un poco de música instrumental. Prefería no saber el nombre, prefería no saber nada y continuar justo como siempre, imaginando que ese amigo desconocido le pertenecía sólo a ella.

Naruto en cambio, se lo dijo a toda la audiencia, esperando que ella pudiera oírlo.

Y así, su programa terminó unas dos horas después.

.

Naruto rebuscó entre sus bolsillos las llaves que servían para abrir la puerta de su departamento, tenía unas grandes ojeras enmarcando sus ojos y bostezaba sin disimulo al frío aire otoñal, pero aún así la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Se sentía tan cerca de su objetivo, tan cerca aunque fuese sólo una ilusión de su mente... Oyó cómo un radio se apagaba en uno de los departamentos alrededor del suyo y cómo otros se encendían para las noticias matutinas del tráfico. Pero él seguía sin encontrar la llave y empezaba a congelarse. Estaba maldiciendo por millonésima vez, cuando la puerta del departamento de enfrente se abrió y una mujer, ataviada con la ropa propia de una enfermera y cuyo vientre de seis meses resaltaba a la vista, salió del lugar, sonriendo sólo un poquito para darse ánimos.

Tenía los ojos verdes enmarcados por sendas ojeras y el semblante un tanto deprimido, pero él... Él la quería así. Y sabía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Por eso se esforzaba día tras día, noche tras noche, en conseguir ser mejor persona, en tener más dinero, más valor, más recursos, en espera del momento en que pudiera ser digno de ayudarla, de sostenerla...

La mujer se alejó cuidadosamente por las escaleras sin volver ni una sola vez la vista. Naruto, en cambio, no despegó sus ojos de ella.

—¿Entonces cómo se llama? —inquirió Ino, logrando que diera un salto. Ella era una amiga... Lo que comúnmente se llamaba 'amigo de un amigo'; no obstante, no entendía cómo Shikamaru podía aguantarla y esquivó su mirada antes de responder.

—Se llama Sakura.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hace mucho que no escribía algo de Naruto y mucho menos un NaruSaku. Esto es como un tipo de ¿er... conmemoración? Por el cumpleaños de Naruto y también una especie de reto que me hicieron en un foro, donde cada uno obtenía al azar un oficio en el cual Naruto debía de desempeñarse y pude conseguir locutor después de muchos intentos, porque ya tenía la idea en mente. Y he aquí a Naruto siendo un locutor. Siento que me quedó un... más bien, muy cursi :/ y por alguna razón me pensé seriamente continuarlo en un longfic, pero al final he desistido porque no me siento con ánimos de escribir últimamente. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado y le hayan entendido, como que entremezclé muchísimas cosas por ahí~ pero se supone que al final se entienden, sino :/ pues ya ni modo x33. Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, Naruto-kun~

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


End file.
